


Coming Home

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there had been someone for Wes when he was discharged from the hospital after Justine cut his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

_A big thanks for my beta's Miniera, Lilacgirl, Snoopygirl and Cerisaye for their help and encouragement._

 

**Coming Home**

Giles stood in front of the door. He was fairly sure doors weren't supposed to loom, or frighten anyone. This one however did. 

Giles had come all the way from England to see the man behind the door. It would be ridiculous to be scared away now. Giles was still surprised at how close he and Wesley had become over the years.

Wesley had started out as his replacement, and that had been a laughable attempt at best. Wes had been an arrogant, stuck-up, by-the-book watcher. While Giles had noticed how young, insecure and handsome Wesley was, he had been too busy with his Slayer and associated problems to notice anything more about the other watcher.

After Wesley disappeared, Giles had wondered what had become of the man. He was strangely pleased, if not surprised, when he'd received a phone call from Wes, the first of many.

Over the years they became good friends, confidants even. Amazing how well one can get to know each other over the phone and, once Giles had managed to tackle that electronic monster, e-mail. They talked to each other weekly, almost every other day if possible.

Giles was been the only other person who had known about the bloody prophecy, 'the father will kill the son'. Together they had come up with a plan. Who would have thought that it would all go so terribly wrong.

And now here he was, probably Wesley's only friend.Giles had been distraught, phoning everyone and anyone who might have information about what had happened, why Wesley hadn't shown up at the airport in London as planned. Finally, he had been able to reach Fred, a name he remembered Wes mentioning. She told him what happened and softly explained how Angel had tried to kill the younger watcher, that Wes was alone now.

She'd been making a wordless plea for help on behalf of Wesley, Giles thought. But it wasn't necessary. The minute he heard that Wes had almost died, he was already planning his way over to LA, to get to Wes, to get Wes.

But standing in font of this looming door wasn't going to help Wes. Giles took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. Wesley had been declared healthy enough and was going home today, Giles had come to take him home alright, just not to Wesley's home in LA.

Walking into the hospital room Giles took in the figure sitting on the bed, with his back toward him. Shoulders slumped, head hanging, the picture of pure defeat. Giles' heart ached for him and he longed to reach out for the other man.

"Wesley?" He was startled to see how fast the younger watcher reacted. And for a moment Giles could read everything in those blue eyes. Pain, rejection, failure, fright, he saw all of it before they became guarded again, haunted.

"Giles?" Wesley swallowed painfully; it had been awhile since he had used his voice. It was like talking while swallowing glass. He didn't understand why Giles was there, but he felt a sense of relief before panic took over. The older watcher was here to lecture him, about his failed attempt to do the right thing. Wesley was sure of it. He stood up; trying to straighten himself and looked Giles in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked stepping away from the bed, away from Giles.

Giles winced at the sound of Wesley's voice. It must be very painful to speak. A broad white bandage covered his entire neck. Wesley looked thin, bruised, like he hadn't been taking care of himself for days prior to the...incident. Only then did he realize just how close Wes had come to dying. He also noticed the look on Wes' face, a look that said he was bracing himself for yet another rejection. Giles wasn't going to let it happen.

"I've come to take you home," he simply said. Wesley looked at him shocked.

"You've-?" Wesley's voice trailed off. He winced when he swallowed again.

"You shouldn't be speaking so much yet," Giles berated him. He picked up the box that was lying on the bed. "We're going by your flat to pick up some things and then you're coming with me back to England." Giles' tone of voice really left no room for argument.

Wesley tried anyway. "England? But I can't leave here. The mess I've made -" his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry," he whispered casting his eyes toward the floor. 

Frowning Giles took a step toward Wes, "What are you sorry for? Not dying?" he demanded harshly.

Wesley couldn't look up, he didn't want to see the rejection in the other man's eyes. "For...for bollixing things up, for failing again," he started to fidget with a button on his shirt. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes, this was too much. He had been able to hold it in for a long time, but Giles being here, caring for him, was too much.

Giles didn't hesitate and stepped briskly over to Wes. Placing his arm around the younger man's shoulders, Giles pushed Wes toward the bed then sat, pulling Wes down beside him. "You did not fail Wes, it's not as though you asked for this woman to slit your throat and take Connor away." His voice was firm, the hand brushing over Wesley's back was soothing.

"But -"

"No buts," Giles put his finger on Wesley's lips to stop him from saying anything else. Cupping Wes chin he pulled the face up to look into his eyes. "You did not fail, you made a mistake, but you did not fail."

The dam broke. Wesley could no longer hold back what he'd been ignoring for days now. And he didn't care, somehow he felt safe when Giles arms pulled him close to his chest. He felt loved, cared for. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Giles held onto Wes. He had to fight the urge to kiss away the tears. He had been having strong feelings for the younger watcher for years now, but this was neither the place nor the time to act upon them. It could wait, for now all he wanted was to take care of Wes.

Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped Wesley's face dry. "Let's go home," he said softly pulling Wes to his feet.

********************

Wesley looked out the window, taking in the familiar English streets below. The last few days had been a blur. He vaguely remembered packing up some belongings from his LA apartment, taking a plane to England and here he was, in Giles flat. And strangely everything was still a blur. He couldn't figure out what to do with his life now, so he just sat here, thinking. About what went wrong, over and over again.

Giles was worried. Looking at the painfully thin figure staring out the window while he stirred his tea. He had to remind, and often force Wesley to do anything. The first few days he even had to help him shower. The medication was making Wes prone to fainting spells. The first time Giles had seen Wes naked he had cringed and vowed to himself he would get some meat on those delicate bones.

He was however, very relieved when Wes assured him he could shower by himself. Giles was having trouble keeping focused, trying not to let his eyes roam over Wes' naked body like a predator. Not to mention it was getting pretty hard to hide the erection in his baggy trousers.

But other then that Giles had to remind the younger watcher of everything. Taking his medication, cleaning the wound, eating and drinking. It was like Wes' brain had shut down and all that was left was an empty shell. Giles knew this was not true of course. Wesley just didn't care anymore, thinking he himself wasn't worth the hassle.

Letting out a sigh, Giles drank his tea. This had to stop, and the sooner the better. If only he had an idea how.

"I'm sorry," the soft voice came from the window.

Giles looked into Wesley's impossibly blue eyes. Now what was he sorry for? Giles was getting tired of hearing Wes apologize for everything. It was like a bloody theme song.

"If you say it one more time, I'm taking you to this new mall to go shopping," he had meant it as a threat, since both men hated shopping. The shocked look on Wesley's face almost made him burst out laughing.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Giles smirked. He was glad to get a reaction out of Wes, any reaction.

Wesley seemed to be lost in thought again. Chewing his bottom lip he stared out the window. It was an English summer and they had been cooped up in this apartment for days now. A devious little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Giles looked at him over his teacup. He narrowed his eyes, Wes was up to something.

Turning Wesley looked at Giles with a serious face. "I'm sorry," he said again looking far too innocent.

Giles blinked and put down his teacup carefully. The cheeky little bastard. Giles grinned at him. "I was serious about it."

"I'll just have to face it like a man then," Wesley gave him a tiny smile back.

Giles almost held his breath. He hadn't seen Wes smile since, well hardly ever now that he thought about it. He really had to make sure Wes smiled more often. If this is what a tiny smile looked like, Giles was sure a real big smile would lighten up the handsome face like nothing he had ever seen. Giles couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Alright, let's go then."

"Yes, I need to buy a razor," Wesley thoughtfully rubbed his hand over his chin covered with stubbles.

Giles looked at him. He liked the scruffy look. It made Wes look more manly instead of boyish. "No you don't."

Wesley blinked at him. "I don't?"

Giles shook his head, "It looks good on you," he said firmly and walked out the door.

Wesley rubbed his chin again while looking at Giles retreating back. The tiny smile returned, growing bigger. Feeling better then he had in days, he followed Giles out the door.

********************

"Good lord, does anyone really wear this?" Giles stared at the preposterous ensemble on display.

"I've actually seen Cordelia wear something similar on several occasions," Wesley winced when he mentioned the name. It still hurt.

Giles noticed Wes' reaction. He knew it was going to take time. He just wished he could take away some of the pain, the needless guilt, the insecurity.

"Then I'm sure it was very fashionable and she probably looked stunning in it," Giles mentioned. Wes couldn't keep avoiding it the rest of his life. The sooner he dealt with it the better Giles thought.

Wesley nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "That she did," he agreed.

"You should do that more often."

Wesley looked confusedly at the older watcher, "What?"

"Smile," Giles pointed out, "I like seeing you smile, your entire face lights up." He also liked to see Wesley blush, like he was now.

"I...er, thank you?" Wesley could feel himself blushing. He smiled shyly at Giles, quickly looking down at the floor trying to hide it.

Giles cupped Wesley's chin and forced him to look up "You're welcome," Giles smiled widely. He touched Wesley's cheek gently before quickly snatching his hand away, "Come on, let's go for some ice cream."

Wesley moved his hand where Giles' hand had been only a moment ago. He followed the older man while trying to make sense of a few things. Was Giles flirting with him? Or was he imagining things?

Eating their ice cream, they made their way outside. "Oh bugger," Giles looked up at the sky outside, "It's raining."

Wesley chuckled, "You've been far too spoiled by the Californian weather." He walked out into the rain and looked up. It was pouring down in hard, warm droplets. In moments Wesley was soaked. He turned around and smiled widely at Giles who hovered under the shelter of the roof. "Wanker."

"I do not wish to catch pneumonia thank you very much," Giles shot back jokingly. 

"Hand over the car keys. I'll get the car for you old man," Wes put out his hand and wriggled his fingers.

Giles tried to look offended while searching through his pockets to find the keys. He handed him over with a huff."Youth these days."

Watching Wesley jog away through the rain to get the car Giles smiled. This had been a good plan, it seemed like Wesley had enjoyed himself. 

It was only moments later Wesley drove the car up to the curb. Getting out he tossed a mischievous grin over at Giles. "Do you want me to come over to fetch you with an umbrella?" he asked innocently.

"Prat," Giles grumbled quickly diving for the door and clambering into the car. His heart jumped listening to Wesley laugh out loud.

Wesley climbed in the driver's seat and drove toward home, still laughing.

"Laugh if you must, but you are getting out of those wet clothes the moment we get home before you catch a cold. You're still recovering," Giles mildly scolded.

"You're such a worrywart," Wesley turned to look at Giles, "Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" 

"Well..for...for worrying," Wesley shrugged.

"Think nothing off it. You're a good friend Wes, I worry about you, it's what friends do."

Wesley's smile faded. "Yes," the hands on the steering wheel turned white from their hard grip. "That's what they do." He was glad when they got home. Parking the car quickly he got out.

Giles frowned. Getting out of the car he looked at Wes standing in the rain, lost in thought again. He dove under the little roof over the door to shield himself from the rain. 

"Wesley?" Getting no reaction he took a tentative step into the rain. Carefully touching Wes' arm to get his attention he tried again, "Wesley? Let it go, it's time to move on."

Wesley's hands clenched and unclenched as he turned around to face Giles. "Yes, yes it is," He agreed. Hesitantly he took a step toward Giles, looking into his eyes. Trying to find something, acceptance, permission, love? What ever it was, he found it. Moving forward he did what he wanted to do for some time now. He kissed Giles. He prayed to whatever god might be listening that he hadn't misread the signals.

Giles froze when he felt Wesley's lips on his. Then he relaxed. Wasn't this what he had wanted? His hands automatically wrapped themselves around Wesley's waist. He pulled back and looked into Wesley's eyes. Giles almost took at step back when he read the emotions in them. 

"I'm sorry, that was –" Wesley began to stammer.

"A very nice surprise," Giles stopped him. The hold he had on Wesley's hips became tighter, pulling him closer. "Instead of punishing you by going back to the mall I have a proposition."

Wesley looked at him quizzically. "And what might that be?"

"First we get out of the rain and then perhaps into the bedroom?"

Giles had been right. Wesley's smile did lighten up his face. He looked years younger, happier. It was also very encouraging. This really was a nice surprise.

********************

Wesley looked really hot wet. Giles made a mental note to shower with him sometime soon. If all went well.

Suddenly they were kissing passionately and Giles, desperate to finally feel naked skin, ripped off Wesley's wet shirt. His hands roamed over Wesley's back, feeling both the scars there and the smooth skin, he pulled Wes closer to him trying to feel more his skin.

Wesley pulled back and fumbled nervously with Giles' clothing. He had been having strong feelings for the older watcher for some time now. But never in his wildest dreams did it occur to him those feelings might be returned. He _finally_ got the buttons undone and pushed the wet shirt off Giles' shoulders, with shaking hands.

Giles drew back, grasping onto Wesley's hands. "Are you sure about this?" his voice laced with concern.

Wesley gave him a shy smile, making Giles want to kiss him again. "I..well yes, I am sure, it's just that...that....it's been a...while," Wesley quietly admitted. 

Giles looked at Wes thoughtfully, "You have been with...?" He let the question hang in in the air.

"Yes, I did go to an all boy-school you know," Wesley smiled nervously, "But like I said, it's been a long time with either man or woman, and the last well," Wesley fumbled with Giles shirt in his hand, "the last time was about two years ago with Virginia," He blurted out.

Ah yes, Giles remembered Wes telling him about Virginia. Giles brought up both of Wesley's hands and kissed them. "Then we'll just have to take it slow."

Getting rid of the rest of their wet clothes, Giles pushed Wesley down on the bed, taking the lead, somehow sensing that was what Wes needed, wanted even. His hands explored all of Wesley's body, loving the way Wes gasped and leaned into his touch.

Moving further, Giles lips sucked on first one nipple, moved to the other one and then up to his neck, licking the scar on Wesley's throat.

Wesley shivered violently when he felt Giles' tongue on the scar. His mark of betrayal. Somehow Giles' touch turned it into something else, something erotic, something to be proud of. He couldn't stop his hands from sliding over the broad back, feeling hard muscles, moving downward slowly to finally hover over Giles' arse.

Giles looked up amused, kissing Wesley's forehead. "We're on top of each other naked, I'd say it's safe for you to touch me where ever you like Wes."

Wesley chuckled and softly brushed his hands over Giles' arse. Encouraged by Giles moaning, he started massaging them. His mouth seeking out Giles' soft velvet lips once again.

They kissed for some time. Hands going over each other's body, exploring, feeling, touching, just being together. Giles' erection pressed into Wes' belly, finding the much needed friction.

Giles slowly crawled down Wes' body, nipping and licking all the way. His tongue dipped into the bellybutton, going down further. He grinned when Wesley moaned with pleasure as he took the tip of Wesley's cock into his mouth, sucking it.

Wesley arched his back, rocking his hips up into Giles' hot, wet mouth. Grabbing a handful of the sheets he tried to hold on, giving into the sensation. He threw his head back, breathing heavily, "God Giles."

Giles looked up, while sucking Wesley's cock. The picture Wes made, lying there thrashing under his ministrations was almost enough to make him come. He moved one of the hands from Wes' hips toward Wesley's balls, he tugged and pulled on them, rolling them around in his fingers. Giles wanted to hear more of the sounds Wes was making. He bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the taste and feel of Wesley. He felt the balls tighten and swallowed Wes' cock until it bumped at the back of his throat.

With a strangled cry Wesley came, spurting hot seed into Giles' mouth. He was trembling all over, panting. He pulled Giles up, he needed to taste the other man, taste himself.

Giles grinned while he moved up to once again seek Wes' lips. "You taste bloody marvelous," he whispered into Wes' mouth, plunging in his tongue.

Wesley enjoyed tasting himself mixed with Giles. It was perfect, it was _right_. He could feel Giles' still hard cock pressing into his hip. One hand snaked down and pulled on it. "What do you want Giles?" he asked softly.

Giles moaned, he knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if Wes was ready for it. Tangling his hands in Wes' short hair he looked into his blue eyes. "I want to be inside you."

Wesley swallowed but kept his gaze on Giles. He nodded, consciously spreading his legs wider.

Giles moved away from him and rummaged through the bedside table. Grabbing a tube of lube and a condom, he quickly moved back between Wesley's welcoming legs. He swiftly rolled the condom over his cock and moved down to kiss Wes again.

Opening the tube he slicked up his cock and then moved his fingers toward the puckered hole, massaging it. He kept his eyes on Wes' face, making sure not to miss any signs of discomfort. So far Wes seemed to have no problems, if the way he was thrusting his arse up toward Giles fingers was any indication. 

Giles carefully moved in one finger and grinned when Wesley moaned his name. Slowly he pulled the finger in and out, adding a second finger. He stretched Wes, noticing how tight he was. When he was convinced Wesley was ready, he put the head of his cock at the entrance of the hole and slowly pushed in.

Wesley hissed as he felt Giles' cock pushing inside him. He remembered the burning pain from his school days; it was like being split open. He willed himself to relax, to wait for the enjoyment he knew would soon come. It helped that Giles was there, kissing him, encouraging him silently, calming him down.

Giles bent down to ravish Wesley's mouth, slowly pushing in his cock until he could go no further. He held still, giving Wes time to adjust. He kept on kissing the younger man. His mouth, his collarbone, his nipples. "Are you alright?" Giles asked. 

Wesley gripped Giles' hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Wrapping his legs around Giles' waist he pushed Giles in further. "I haven't felt this good in quiet a while," Wesley voice was husky, laced with emotions.

Giles began to thrust into the tight hole carefully. Wes was so tight, so hot, so perfect. "Bloody hell Wes," Giles moaned.

Wesley rocked up his hips to meet Giles' thrusts. The pain went away and all that was left was the pleasure, the comfort, Giles filling him, being with Giles.

Giles thrust in harder, faster. One hand in Wes' hair, keeping his head still so he could kiss him thoroughly. His other hand moved down to stroke Wesley's renewed erection. 

Wesley was mumbling incoherently by now. His hands holding onto Giles' shoulders with bruising force. Giles' cock brushing his prostate a few times, was enough to make him come again.

Giles knew he wouldn't last long, the sight of Wesley climaxing pushed him over the edge. He rocked in and out of Wes' arse a few more times, milking out his orgasm before collapsing onto him. He rolled them both to their sides, cradling Wesley in his arms, kissing his face.

"Thank you," Wesley whispered. His eyes were starting to droop. He was sure he was going to be asleep very soon. He whimpered when Giles pulled out of him completely, it was like missing something that was part of him already.

Giles kissed his temple and pulled him closer. "No, thank _you,_ ," He said. "How long have you wanted to do this?" He wondered.

"Oh, since back in Sunnydale," Wesley yawned.

Giles eyes widened, "Good lord, surely you are joking?"

The smile Wesley gave him assured him that he was not joking. 

Giles silently cursed himself for the wasted time. But then again, it had been nice they had become friends, before they became lovers. "Sleep, you haven't really slept in weeks," Giles ordered.

Wesley adjusted himself in Giles' arms, using the older watcher's chest as a pillow. He felt safe, protected, loved. For the first time he was sure the nightmares would stay away. 

Falling asleep in Giles' arms Wesley felt that he had come home indeed.


End file.
